


Not to Say the Things We Mean by Jai (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It took me four years to trust Phil Coulson to have my back," Clint told the bot. To its credit, it just gave him Coulson's mildest smile and said, "I know how to wait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not to Say the Things We Mean by Jai (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not to Say the Things We Mean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427933) by [J (j_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J). 



> So I love this fic, and I made this podfic quite a while ago but didn't feel like I had fully done it justice. I rerecorded, still wasn't satisfied, and put it on the shelf for a while. But after listening to some of this year's Pod Aware podcasts and hearing fellow podficcers and podfic-listeners talk about how even if just one person enjoys the thing you made, it's worth it to share it, I decided to just post this as is, sans music, etc. Fly free, little podfic! 
> 
> Thanks to Jai for permission to record and for writing this lovely fic.

  
  
**Download:**  
[ MP3](https://app.box.com/s/rbl8ipy908pvpjw9c08p)

If the streaming above doesn't work, you can stream it at my box.com account by clicking on the mp3 file above.

Text: [Not to Say the Things We Mean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/427933)  
Author: Jai  
Duration: 28 min 36 sec  
Size: 26.4 MB 

Cover art by me.


End file.
